Asesino de Corazón
by KrMiz
Summary: Un asesino y un joven heredero recientemente huerfano. Poco a poco la confianza dejara que se curen las heridas mutuamente y el amor llegara a sus vidas por primera vez. ((NaruSasu))((ItaDei)) Lean y opinen. Angst, drama, Hurt/Comfort, romance, Lemon (más adelante). Denle una oportunidad! (:
1. Pesadilla

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 1 **Pesadilla**

[[Konoha 1994]]

-¿Mamá?-un niño de cinco años lloraba amargamente.

Camino por los escombros de su casa, la cual. Estaba quemada hasta los cimientos.

-¿Papá?-pregunto mientras subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Cada vez que pisaba la madera se oía un crujido como respuesta al poco peso del infante.

-¿Dónde están?-lagrimas salían de los ojos del niño.

Un goteo se escuchaba en el que era el cuarto de sus padres, camino y abrió la puerta rápidamente esperando encontrarlos ahí.

Paso al cuarto, el cual, al igual que la casa, estaba quemado.

-¿Mamá?-pregunto una vez más mientras, mientras se paraba enfrente de la puerta del baño. No hubo respuesta.

Abrió la puerta, esta vez con temor.

-¿Papá?- dijo mientras sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz.

Miro hacia donde se oía el goteo y su expresión cambio a una de horror, las calientes lágrimas empapaban las mejillas del niño y seguían su camino hasta perderse al tocar la ropa que traía.

-N… No…-dijo perturbadamente.- ¿Mamá, estás bien?

Su _mamá_ estaba en el piso con un charco de un líquido rojo debajo de ella. El niño dio un paso y después corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de ella.

Sintió que sus zapatos se empapaban y se dio cuenta que al caminar un sonido que se asemejaba a cuando masticaba chicle, se oía en el cuarto.

Nuevamente se escuchó el goteo, el cual venía desde la tina, la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina de plástico.

-Pa…pá…-dijo entrecortadamente-no…-suplico.

En la pared estaba el padre del niño, amarrado… Tenía heridas por todo el pecho y una cortada a lo largo del cuello fue en lo primero que se fijó el menor.

El goteo hizo que bajara su mirada hacia la tina que estaba a medio rellenar, el agua se teñía de rojo, gota a gota… de la sangre que resbalaba del cuerpo del hombre.

-¡NOO!-grito con tristeza mientras sentía como se le nublaba la vista y su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

-Ciudad Subterránea, Fortaleza Akatsuki-

Un joven se agitaba en sueños, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos cerrados.

-No…-repetía desesperadamente.

Su compañero de cuarto se despertó al oír los sollozos.

-No… por favor… no-dijo el dormido.

Se paró de su cama y fue al lado de su amigo, lo sacudió intentando despertarlo de su pesadilla.

-Nooo…-pidió más fuerte mientras abría los ojos y con una mano intentaba alcanzar algo invisible.

Un pelirrojo lo abrazo y sintió los brazos del recién levantado rodear su cuerpo, mientras sentía su hombro empaparse de un líquido tibio.

-Todo está bien…-dijo calmadamente- Todo está bien, cálmate… Naruto.

* * *

Hola! Este Fic se me ocurrió de repente, y soy de esas personas que si no sacan las cosas de su sistema... explotan! xD ahaha  
Espero qe les guste~ Como son caps. cortos publicare un capitulo cada día...

Por favor, díganme lo que piensan **(:**

_PD. ¿Cuantos pensaron que el niño era Sasuke? xD ahaha pues no! resulto qe era naru-chan. _

**KrMiz**


	2. Bijū

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 2 **Bijū **

Habían pasado ya 20 años desde que vio a sus padres muertos y no podía olvidarlo, ni un solo momento.

-Naruto…-le llamaron.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules volteo en respuesta, al oír su nombre.

-Gaara… no te preocupes, estoy bien.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa _fingida_.

Un pelirojo de ojos color turquesa se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-No tienes que fingir delante de mí…-le recordó.

Naruto vio cómo su usualmente inexpresivo amigo le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy bien… o al menos lo estaré…-dijo mientras sonreía levemente-_"Algún día"_

Pensando en lo último se vistió rápidamente.

-¿Tenemos misiones el día de hoy?-le pregunto a su compañero.

-No que yo sepa, apenas ayer llego Hachibi junto con Sanbi…recuerdas que iban a ir a capturar a un espía que logro llegar a la guarida norte… Por lo que escuche tuvieron problemas para capturar a su objetivo.

-Umm-suspiro-…Últimamente el líder nos ha dado misiones imposibles.

-Difíciles no significa imposibles, y si nosotros que somos los nueve mejores en toda la organización no podemos hacerlo… tendríamos mala reputación.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-dijo sonriendo- Además, Akatsuki no tiene la mejor reputación del mundo.

Los dos rieron.

-Eso es cierto… nos creen asesinos de sangre fría que van destruyendo ciudades y matando al que se nos cruce… já!-dijo Naruto-…Nosotros más bien somos como protectores… no matamos a menos que sea necesario _y merezca morir_, para la seguridad de las ciudades y nos encargamos de los corruptos y cosas así…

-Pues deberías de intentar decírselos a los que les pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas.

-Claro…-dijo sarcásticamente.- _Están equivocados~ nosotros somos de los buenos, pero varias de las personas que rigen la ciudad son los malos._-dijo con voz suave.

El de ojos turquesa sonrió.

-Y para colmo ni siquiera se informan bien… en verdad creerán que solo somos 9, bueno 10 contando al jefe…-pregunto.

-Es mejor para nosotros que lo crean así…

Salieron del cuarto y fueron caminando por un largo pasillo… poco a poco la luz, iba disminuyendo y cuando entraron al salón principal estaba completamente a obscuras.

-Son los últimos en llegar…-hablo un hombre.

-Sentimos la tardanza…-se disculpó el pelirojo y el rubio lo sintió alejarse.

-Me quede dormido…-confeso Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eso lo suponíamos…-se burló una mujer.

Varias risas retumbaron en el cuarto.

-Silencio…-dijo un hombre calmadamente pero con autoridad.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron.

-Repartiré las nuevas misiones.

-Ichibi…-empezó por el más reciente miembro del equipo Bijū.

El equipo Bijū era lo mejor de lo mejor, seleccionados específicamente por el líder... Y al contrario de lo que todos pensaran ser él _Ichi_ no significaba ser el mejor, era por orden de llegada. Y el más experimentado _Bijū_ era el noveno del grupo…

-Si…-contesto el pelirojo.

-Te enviare como espía a Sunagakure… deberás reunir información acerca del por qué esta ahí Orochimaru.

-Entendido…

De esa manera el líder le fue dando misiones a cada uno de los miembros.

-Kyūbi…-dijo al último-desde que llegaste te has entrenado con un solo propósito.

No todos sabían de la niñez que el rubio había vivido, pero los que sí… se pusieron serios.

-Hace una semana dos personas de la elite fueron asesinadas…

-¿Por él…?-pregunto conteniendo su enfado.

-Así creemos…-contesto.

-¿Dónde?

-En Konoha…

-Si matan una vez en una ciudad lo volverán a hacer… ¿cierto?-hablo para el mismo en un susurro.- ¿Mi misión?

-Proteger al hijo menor de los que fueron asesinados; tenemos razones para creer que irán tras él…

* * *

Hola! Umm… más adelante explicare más de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, además de que intentare escribir algo así como un expediente acerca de la organización Akatsuki y de los Bijus…

Eso es todo por hoy! No tendré hora exacta para publicar los caps… pero serán de las 12pm a más tardar las 4pm (Hora de México Centro _GTM-5:00_)

Comenten **(:** y gracias por leer.

**Krmiz**


	3. Misión

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 3 **Misión **

-¿Proteger?- pregunto medio enfadado- No me he entrenado por tantos años solo…

-Lo sé…-dijo calmadamente mientras lo interrumpía-pero no sabemos con exactitud quien fue el asesino.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que es el mismo asesino que yo busco?

-Dejo lo que un su momento solo creíamos un error, ahora podemos decir que esa es su firma.

Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos.

-No te mentiré Kyūbi, no sabemos si es el mismo… pero quien sea que haya sido quien mato a los papas ira tras los hijos… ellos heredaron todas las acciones de sus padres, lo que los hace los socios mayoritarios, y no solo el asesino ira tras ellos… sabes mejor que nadie los retorcidos y negros que pueden llegar a ser lo corazones cuando hay dinero de por medio… muchas personas los querrán muertos.

-Dijiste que son dos hijos… ¿Quién protegerá al otro?

-…tengo eso cubierto…-la forma en que lo dijo hizo que el rubio pensara que había más historia, pero no dijo nada.-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Naruto se sorprendió que el líder le diera la opción de negarse.

-Lo hare… puede que no sea el mismo asesino… pero dejo sin padres a alguien.

Todos los integrantes incluyendo al líder, sonrieron por lo dicho.

-De acuerdo, entonces ven más al rato… te daré los detalles que faltan.

-Hey Naruto!-le gritaron en cuanto salió por la puerta.

El rubio se detuvo y vio a un hombre moreno con anteojos negros.

-Hey! Hattsan!-saludo-Escuche que tuviste problemas para completar tu misión.

-Yo no diría problemas… siempre es más fácil matar que capturar…

Naruto se carcajeo.

-Eso es cierto… sobre todo cuando las habilidades de pelea del oponente no están nada mal…

-Seee~ Pero que se le va a hacer, llevamos años en este trabajo y siempre es lo mismo.-sonrió.

-Hablando de trabajo, tú misión suena más interesante que la mía.

-Ja! Tener que ser el guardaespaldas de un rapero, mientras hace su gira suena genial… Pero créeme que cuidar a un heredero de probablemente múltiples asesinos y cosas así, no suena nada mal, pelear y cosas así…

-Lo dices como si solo fueras a ser un guardaespaldas… tienes una misión de fondo, a mí no me engañas…

-No intentaba engañarte, es cierto que mi misión tiene algo más… pero es de espionaje… y tú si vas a pelear.-explico mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro-Además… algo me dice que nunca podría engañarte, hueles las mentiras desde un kilómetro de distancia.

-Jajaja-se carcajeo el ojiazul.-Esta bien, no es para tanto… y sobre lo otro… no lo había pensado así, al menos podre pelear… quitando el hecho de que iré de niñera…

-Me pregunto si te harán compartir el mismo cuarto que al que tienes que proteger…-se burló.

-Ya veremos…-sonrió-depende de cómo vea la situación, tal vez ni oportunidad tenga de dormir…

La mañana transcurrió y todos habían abandonado la guarida, solo quedaban el líder y Naruto.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación donde había estado leyendo el líder.- ¿Qué es lo que no querías decirme enfrente de todos?

-Así que te diste cuenta…-dijo orgulloso.

-Rara vez me pides que me dé tiempo para hablar contigo…

El rubio iba vestido de negro, un pantalón entubado que le quedaba pegadito marcaba las piernas del hombre, llevaba una camisa de manga corta con cuello en _'V'_ que traía manchas de leopardo de color gris en la parte de abajo que se difuminaban mientras subían.

Y el líder era un señor de cabello rojo, el cual lo tenía largo hasta los hombros, iba vestido de traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata vino.

-Pero te he llamado varias veces…-le dijo el pelirojo.

-Solo cuando nos vamos a ver para cenar o cuando viene uno de tus compañeros de equipo… o cosas así, Nagato.

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta la sala de armas.

-Siempre así de frio… Eres como mi hermano pequeño Naruto, te trajeron cuando eras un niño de apenas cinco años…

-Y tú solo tenías 10, no es mucha la diferencia…

-Lo que sea…-dijo sonriendo-Esta vez te llame para decirte que aunque no debes ocultar tu nombre será mejor que no ocupes tu apellido… Para evitar que lo reconozcan.

El rubio asintió.

-Desde hoy no serás un Namikaze… tu apellido será Uzumaki…

-Desde hoy seré Naruto Uzumaki…-afirmo.

-No cometas errores, tienes que proteger al heredero.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer~ Aunqe creo qe aqui en nadie lee este fic xD aun asi seguire subiendolo.

Opinen por favor** (: ****_(Si esqe alguien lo lee xD)_**

**KrMiz**


	4. ANBU

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 4 **ANBU**

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto-Más bien… ¿Quién se supone que soy?

El jefe lo miro y después empezó a sacar armas y a ponerlas en una mesa de metal.

-Uzumaki Naruto; 25 años; guarda de seguridad; ex-espía.

Dejo dos pistolas 9mm y cuatro cartuchos extras.

-Sabes ocupar todo tipo de armas… te especializas den combate mano a mano.

-Nada de eso es mentira… quitando lo de guardia de seguridad y lo de ex-espía…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Saco una espada corta con una funda color negro.

-Lo sé...-sonrió-Exactamente por eso pensé que no te molestaría este trabajo… Solo tienes que ocultar tu verdadero apellido y el hecho de que eres uno de los mejores asesinos y espías que tiene nuestra organización.

-¿Quién nos contrató?

-Un señor llamado Hatake Kakashi… era policía hace unos años, no sé como pero consiguió nuestro contacto.

-¿No es una trampa?

-Nunca te mandaría a una trampa…

-Lo sé…-sonrió- ¿Pero por qué nos contactaría un policía?

-Ex-policía-corrigió-Estuve investigándolo, su actual pareja sentimental es familiar de los herederos, se preocupa por los niños... por lo que le pidió a Kakashi que consiguiera al mejor para que los cuidara.

-Eso me recuerda… a todo el mundo le dices _'niños'_… que edad tienen en realidad y cuáles son sus nombres.

-El mayor se llama Itachi Uchiha y tiene tu edad…

Naruto asintió

-Y el menor, el que vas a proteger, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y tiene 23 años…

Puso unas dagas onduladas al lado de la espada, y se hinco para buscar en un enorme baúl de madera que había.

-Ya veo…-dijo revisado el filo de una de las dagas.-Por cierto, yo voy a proteger a Sasuke… ¿Quién protegerá a Itachi?

Nagato saco del baúl unas correas a las que de primera vista no se les veían frente ni forma.

-Esa es otra de las complicaciones…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas que te dije del ex-policía que nos contrató…-le pregunto.

-Sí… Hatake Kakashi, ¿Qué pasa con él…?

-Pues al parecer solo pudo meter a uno de nosotros, sus contactos no dieron para más…

-Y el problema es…-dijo dejando la frase a modo de pregunta-

-Al decir ex-policía tal vez no me dé a entender correctamente… el pertenecía a los ANBU.

-¿Bromeas?-dijo sonriendo, claramente sorprendido-A las fuerzas especiales ANBU?! Él era un ANBU?!

-Sí…-sonrió al ver la reacción del rubio.-Pero ellos aun buscan nuestra organización… más específicamente buscan a nuestro líder, a mí y a los Bijus… Y tú no solo eres un Bijū, si no que eres Kyūbi… el Bijū principal… por lo que si se enteran de quien eres…-sonrió de lado-…bueno, digamos que es mejor que no se enteren.

-He oído hablar mucho de los ANBUS, son una de las organizaciones que se encargan de asuntos internos y tienen permiso de matar a quien ellos crean una amenaza real para las ciudades… Son como nosotros, solo que ellos son legales, matan a los asesinos renegados como nosotros y protegen a los que nosotros queremos buscar…

El pelirojo lo miro con una ceja arriba.

-Bueno, no son como nosotros…-se rio- pero son la organización más grande que es parecida a la nuestra… aunque desde que Danzo quedo a cargo, se volvió corrupta y matan a personas inocentes…

-Una sola persona puede envenenar a las demás, pero aún hay salvación para unos cuantos… no todos están tan podridos como Danzo, pero no quita el hecho de que tienen órdenes de destruirnos.

-Entonces… me mantengo en perfil bajo y no llamo la atención. Me mantendré alejado de ellos…

-No será tan fácil…-explico-Preguntaste que quien protegería a él mayo, cierto?

-Sí-asintió.

Nagato dejo una pequeña bolsa que estaba llena de frascos y polvos venenosos y sus antídotos, al lado de las armas que ya estaban en la mesa.

-El que lo protegerá será Deidara Seiryuu un ANBU.

* * *

Hola! Umm… he leído que por que no hago los caps más largos… es que si los empiezo a hacer más largos temo que no podre actualizar a diario como he venido haciéndolo, dado la cantidad de tiempo que tengo disponible.

Aun así, intentare no dejar ningún punto sin cubrir.

**Ustedes sabían que el apellido de Deidara lo saque por el anillo que llevaba cuando pertenecía a Akatsuki. Seiryuu significa _Dragón azul_.

**cjs**: Me alegra que haya aunqe sea una persona qe lo lea aqui xD ahaha  
Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Gracias por leer y por favor comenten (:

**KrMiz**


	5. Niñez

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 5 **Niñez**

-¿Qué tan bueno es?-pregunto Naruto.

-No es de los principales, pero si el que más va a misiones de espionaje… te costara trabajo despistarlo, procura no ocupar todas tus habilidades; por ejemplo, el rastreo, nadie tiene tan buen olfato.

-Entiendo… no diré nada o hare nada que sienta que un ex-espía no sabe.-sonrió.

Nagato miro divertido al rubio.

-No llames la atención mantente en nivel básico… a menos que la situación lo requiera.

-De acuerdo…-dio una palmada a la mesa- ¿Tienes todo lo que me voy a llevar?

-Sí…-el pelirojo le mostro la mesa-No sé qué tipo de peligros te encuentres, así que lo deje en lo básico.

-Está bien…

-Póntelo-le dijo mientras le extendía las correas.

Naruto obedeció, las primeras correas eran para poner las pistolas, se las puso y al terminar se veían como un chaleco. Se puso las 9 mm al lado de las costillas. En la espalda, Nagato le ayudo a amarrar la funda negra; La espada era del tamaño del torso por lo que no estorbaba al moverse.

-Toma…-le lanzo los 4 cartuchos.

-Vale…-afirmó mientras los agarraba con facilidad.

Se puso dos debajo de una de las pistolas y los otros dos del otro lado.

-Y esto…-le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa pequeña-No creo que los ocupes, pero nunca se sabe…

Naruto abrió la bolsa y vio los frascos de veneno junto con los antídotos.

-Nunca se sabe…-repitió, se amarro la bolsa en la espalda baja.

-Puedes llevarte otras armas que consideres que vayas a necesitar…-le dijo mientras le extendía una maleta de metal.

Naruto sonrió y fue hacia una de las paredes la cual estaba repleta de armas colgadas.

Agarro un rifle de francotirador y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Te vas a llevar una Barret cal. 50?-pregunto divertido.

-Nunca se sabe.-contesto sonriendo.

Se acercó otra vez a la pared y agarro una Desert Eagle plateada.

-En serio?...-pregunto sonriendo-No vas a la guerra Naruto…

-Lo sé… pero me gusta esta arma.- sonrió mientras la colocaba en una funda y se la ponía en la cadera, atorada en la tela del pantalón.

- ¿Cuándo parto?-dijo mientras guardaba el rifle en la maleta de metal.

El rubio se amarro una correa más pequeña en la pierna izquierda, agarro las dagas curvas que estaban en la mesa y las atoro en su muslo.

-Hoy mismo…

Nagato miro al rubio salir de la habitación.

-Suerte…-susurro sabiendo que Naruto oiría.

El rubio camino hasta su cuarto el cual compartía con el pelirojo.

Saco una maleta del armario y la puso sobre un sillón blanco que estaba ahí.

Suspiro y se recostó en la cama.

-Así que después de tantos años, volviste a matar.

_- - -__**Flash Back**__- - -_

Un pequeño niño se encontraba llorando en el piso. Su pijama estaba manchada de sangre de sus dos progenitores.

Sollozaba ruidosamente y sus ojos le ardían por tantas lágrimas que había derramado.

-No…-suplicaba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su madre y veía a su padre colgado.

Había intentado bajarlo, pero con la altura y la fuerza que tenía no había podido.

-Esto es un sueño…-se repetía una y otra vez-Esto no puede ser real…

El ruido de alguien subir las escaleras lo alertaron.

Puso el cuerpo de su madre con extremo cuidado en el lugar donde antes estaba. Se escondió detrás de la puerta y escucho los pasos acercarse cada vez más.

Los pasos se escuchaban en el cuarto de sus padres y dado que él estaba en el baño aun no podía ver quien era.

-No…-dijo sorprendido.-Kushina…

Era la voz de un hombre y su respiración se escuchaba al lado del niño.

-Minato!-grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a ver de cerca al hombre que estaba colgado.

-Nooo!-grito con tristeza.

Sollozos salieron del hombre al que por el momento Naruto solo le veía la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntaba con dolor mientras se recargaba en la tina, poco a poco se fue hincando y puso su frente en la tina.-Lo lamento tanto… debía hacerte caso antes…

El hombre se lamentaba mientras lloraba.

Naruto vio todo esto en silencio, teniendo miedo del hombre al cual no reconocía.

-Eras tan joven…-lloro- Tenias toda una vida por delante…

Volteo a ver el cuerpo de la mujer peliroja que estaba en el piso.

-Tenías una gran esposa…-regreso su vista al rubio que estaba colgado-apenas iba a conocer a tu hijo…

El señor se paró rápidamente y miro en los alrededores.

-Tu hijo, Minato…-emitió un sonido de dolor-no sé qué le paso a tu hijo… lo lamento tanto…

El hombre se derrumbó de rodillas con los codos en el piso mientras agarraba su cabeza.

Naruto observo unos segundos más hasta que se convenció a si mismo de que ese hombre no parecía malo.

Camino con pasos lentos y en silencio. El hombre escucho ruidos y alzo la cabeza.

El pequeño de cinco años dejo de caminar y miro al señor que estaba enfrente de él.

-Tú…-dijo el señor con voz ronca-¿Eres Naruto?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, ya que no encontraba la voz para hablar.

Un sollozo salió de la garganta del mayor mientras le extendía los brazos al pequeño.

Naruto camino, casi corrió, hasta los brazos extendidos y una vez en ellos se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-Todo estará bien…-decía a manera de consuelo, aunque no se sabía si se lo decía para el mismo o si se lo decía al pequeño en sus brazos.-Mi nombre es Jiraiya… y desde ahora yo te protegeré.

_- - -__**Fin Flash Back**__- - -_

El rubio sonrió tristemente y se levantó de la cama.

-Sera mejor que me apure…-se dijo a sí mismo.

Camino hasta el armario y empezó a sacar la ropa que se iba a llevar.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por no subirlo ayer, tuve problemas con mi internet. Así que les traigo el de ayer y el de hoy (:

* * *

**Rin Death**: Me alegro que no sea solo una persona, ya pensaba dejar de subirlo aquí xD Gracias por leer y por comentar (:

* * *

Gracias por leer~ Por favooor comenten.

**KrMiz**


	6. Akatsuki

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 6 **Akatsuki**

Un peliplata esperaba sentado en la orilla de una de las fuentes que tenía el parque en el que se encontraba.

Estaba leyendo un libro titulado Icha Icha Paradise cuando su teléfono sonó.

_-Oh~ Obito, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Kakashi… ¿Aun no llega el que protegerá a Sasuke?_

_-No, lo sigo esperando…_

_-¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?, sabes que… mejor olvídalo, solo manda a otro ANBU…_

_-Oye, ya hablamos de esto… _

A lo lejos Kakashi pudo ver una cabellera rubia.

_-Creo que ya llego, hablamos al rato y te contare como fueron las cosas… adiós._

El peliplata colgó el teléfono antes de que su novio volviera a preocuparse por las mismas cosas.

_- - -__**Flash Back**__- - -_

-Kakashi, ¿Conseguiste alguien para proteger a Sasuke?

-Sí…-asintió- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

El peliplata había intentado cambiar de tema caminando a la cocina y ver el contenido del refrigerador.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos pollo a la crema?-sugirió ignorando la pregunta.

-Kakashi…-dijo en una advertencia calmada.- ¿Quién es?

-Bien…-dijo rindiéndose mientras se sentaba en la barra para desayunar que estaba en la cocina y daba hacia el comedor.-Me puse en contacto con un viejo conocido… mandara a su mejor… hombre… para protegerlo.

-¿Viejo conocido?...-se extrañó-Era un ANBU?

-No… bueno, algo así…

-Kakashi…-advirtió.- ¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando?

-…-dudó.-Fui considerado el mejor ANBU de mi generación… pero no puedo mentirte…

-Puede que hayas sido uno de los mejores ANBU, pero te conozco… algo importante me estas ocultando…

-…está bien, te lo contare.-se pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro-Hace más de 15 años que los ANBUS y muchas organizaciones más buscamos aun grupo de renegados… Ellos son espías, rastreadores... asesinos… Se les conoce como Akatsuki.

Obito puso una cara de sorpresa que se convirtió en una de enojo y después paso a una de preocupación.

-Kakash…

-Nunca los hemos atrapado, y a lo largo de todos estos años, ganaron una reputación bastante mala, pero a pesar de todo eso… su historial es perfecto…

-De matanzas?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Claro que no!... bueno también… pero me refiero a sus otras misiones…

-Crees que es buena idea?

-Son como cualquier otra organización ilegal… se mueven con el dinero.

-… No me convences… Y si son los que mataron a mi hermano?

-No lo son… ellos son… diferentes, a pesar de ser asesinos…

-¿Confías en ellos? ¿Protegerán a Sasuke?

-Protegerán a Sasuke…-afirmó ignorando la primer pregunta.-El líder actual se hace llamar Pain, y tiene bajo su mando al grupo de asesinos conocidos como Bijus… Le pedí que enviara al mejor…

-Dime más a cerca de esta organización…

-No sabemos mucho de ellos… solo sabemos por rumores y pistas.-explico-Creemos que son 10 contando al líder… los otros 9 se hacen llamar bijus, tienen apodos… y aunque todos saben hacer de todo, tienen sus especialidades…

El Uchiha escuchaba atento lo que decía el otro.

-**_Ichibi_**, es un espía que es tan silencioso como el viento… nunca sabes donde podrá estar; **_Nibi_** se especializa en ataques a distancia, puede matar una mosca estando a más de 1500 metros de distancia; **_Sanbi_** se puede infiltrar en un barco sin ser detectado, matar a su objetivo y salir de la misma forma; **_Yonbi_** es conocido por usar venenos que no sientes al momento, si no que te da horas después… antes de actuar para matarte mortalmente; **_Gobi_** es una espía rastreadora, la mejor de todas… incluso le gana a los ANBUS; **_Rokubi_** es rápida en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, casi como un rayo; **_Nanabi_** es experta en explosivos; **_Hachibi_** es él número uno en pelea con espadas y por último esta **_Kyūbi_** digamos que él es como si uniéramos a los anteriores en uno solo.

Kakashi se levantó de la barra y fue a servirse un vaso de agua.

-Le pedí, que mandara a Kyūbi…-tomo un trago de agua.

-Pero y si se enteran de que él es un miembro de Akatsuki y que tú fuiste el que lo recomendó…

-Si lo que dice Pain es cierto, Kyūbi es el mejor, porque por primera vez veremos su rostro, lo que es como una garantía… además de que él tiene más que perder si lo descubren…

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…-dijo no muy convencido.

-Lo sé…-afirmo.-_Espero…_-pensó lo último mientras tomaba otro trago de agua.

-Una cosa más… dices que los Bijus son de Akatsuki… pero si solo son 10 en Akatsuki… por que se harían llamar Bijus… no sería más fácil si solo se llamaran de una forma?

-Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntábamos… incluso ahora aun nos preguntamos eso…

-Es como si más bien ellos fueran una rama de Akatsuki… lo que significa que tienen más miembros, que no solo son 10.

-Entiendo lo que dices… pero nunca nos hemos enterado de otros miembros… y si los hay actúan muy discretamente.

_- - -__**Fin Flash Back**__- - -_

Un rubio caminaba tranquilamente, en la mano derecha traía una maleta negra grande y con rueditas, la cual venía arrastrando detrás de él; y en la mano izquierda traía una maleta mediana de metal.

El joven iba ignorando a las personas que se le quedaban viendo debido a sus vestimentas negras, traía un pantalón entubado, y un saco negro el cual le quedaba medio flojo, le cubría hasta las rodillas. No es que sus vestimentas fueran inapropiadas, pero para ser verano las personas usualmente preferían ponerse colores más claros. Mujeres y hombres lo veían sorprendidos, aunque Kakashi podía afirmar que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo por razones completamente distintas. No era común ver a alguien alto, rubio y de ojos azules, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista.

-Usted debe de ser el gran Hatake Kakashi…-saludo extendiendo su mano derecha.

-El mismo.-dijo omitiendo el hecho de que lo llamo _'El gran'_

El peliplata correspondió el saludo.

-Y tú eres Kyūbi…-dijo.

-Por favor, dime Naruto…-sonrió ampliamente.

El ex-ANBU sonrió debajo de la máscara que siempre llevaba.

-¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Me llamare Uzumaki Naruto…

-Te llamaras?- pregunto- Entonces ese no es tu nombre…

No lo dijo a manera de pregunta, era obvio que el rubio no diría su verdadero nombre.

Naruto solo sonrió de lado.

-Vamos?-le pregunto educadamente mientras caminaba.-Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?

-No, estoy bien.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo… Naruto-dijo mientras caminaba hasta un carro gris.

-Adelante.-le permitió el rubio, mientras abría la puerta para meterse.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?-pregunto una vez estuvieron dentro del vehículo.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarle a usted…

El peliplata lo vio de reojo mientras prendía el carro y se ponía en marcha.

-Cierto.

* * *

**(:** Espero que les guste, intente explicar todo lo que se me ocurrió para este Fic xD aún hay detalles inconclusos, los explicare más adelante ;D Por favor opinen.

**Gracias por leer~**

PD. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que estos caps (_el anterior y este_) son más largos? xD

**KrMiz**


	7. Uchiha's

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 7 **Uchiha's**

-¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto el rubio.

-Al edificio ANBU, ahí veremos al que protegerá a Itachi.

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curioso.

-Oh~ nada, solo pensaba que si esto fuera una trampa, estaría de camino a mi sentencia de muerte.

-Pues no lo es, al menos en eso puedes estar seguro…-sonrió-Además… nadie creería que tú eres Kyūbi…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no?

-Simple, eres demasiado joven… Y nunca querrán aceptar que un joven como tú, pude matarlos en el momento en que se le dé la gana.

-Ja.-se burló-No es como si fuera matando a todos los que me miran mal… Estoy trabajando y soy muy profesional… Sasuke estará a salvo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Y otra razón por la que no creerían que tú eres un asesino de Akatsuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sigues órdenes, te apegas a tu misión para cumplirla… Eso habla bien de ti… bueno, tal vez no… tú me entiendes.

-La verdad es que no, pero supongo que todos tenemos que seguir ordenes… incluso los ANBUS solo hacen su trabajo.

En todo el camino hacia el edificio ANBU Kakashi no dijo nada más.

-_"Tal vez ellos no son malos…"_-pensó-_"No del todo…"_

El ex-ANBU ya no sabía ni que pensar, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Llegaron a su destino y se bajaron del carro.

-Una pregunta Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Crees que podrás fingir que no eres uno de los asesinos más buscados…

-No te preocupes, no me descubrirán.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio, al entrar, el rubio observo como varias personas saludaban al que estaba a su lado.

-Eres famoso por aquí…-le dijo en un susurro.

-Tu también, aunque no por lo mismo.

Naruto se detuvo al ver un detector de armas.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No pasaremos por ahí… ¿cierto?-dijo señalando el lugar donde había policías revisando a las personas.

-…No había pensado en eso…-admitió-¿No tienes una manera de entrar a un edificio sin tener que pasar por los detectores de armas?

-Claro-dijo divertido-No entrando por la puerta delantera…

Kakashi sonrió ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-Bueno, dame tu arma, diré que es mía.

-En serio crees que solo traigo un arma…-pregunto mientras lo miraba, como diciendo _'Debes de estar bromeando'_.

-En… olvídalo…-dijo antes de preguntarle cuantas armas traía.

-Kakashi~-le dijo un hombre de pelo negro mientras se acercaba.-No esperaba verte aquí el día de hoy… te hemos extrañado amigo.-Le puso una mano en el hombro e ignoro al rubio que estaba a su lado-Las misiones ya no son lo mismo sin ti… hace poco recibimos noticias acerca de Akatsuki… Puedes creer que dicen que en la última misión de el tal Kyūbi mato a 50 personas, y sin activar las alarmas… Nadie se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que llego el último invitado… Los demás ANBUS están investigando la escena ahora mismo.

-Cof Cof- tosió el rubio para llamar la atención.

-Ah~ Gai...-reacciono Kakashi-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, es el que recomendé.

-Disculpa mi rudeza Naruto… Es que las noticas vuelan, si habías oído acerca de Akatsuki?

-Sí…-dijo sonriendo-Es un grupo de asesinos, no?

Kakashi miro entre divertido y preocupado.

-Sí, Sí… Esos, los asesinos a sueldo…

-A sueldo? Pensé que ellos no cobraban por sus trabajos…

-Eso se creía, pero pues de que otra manera aceptarían matar así como si nada… Solo los mueve el dinero, no se preocupan por nada más…

-Umm, deberían de atraparlos cuanto antes…-dijo el rubio 'preocupado'

-Eso intentamos, y lo haremos…-dijo sonriendo-La justicia les llega a todos.

-Eso espero…-dijo serio.

-Bueno Gai, sabes donde esta Deidara?-dijo rápidamente.

-Sí… ya está abajo, los estaba esperando.

-Bueno, entonces te dejamos, tenemos que ir a verlo.

-De acuerdo, gusto en conocerte Naruto.

-Igualmente.

Se alejaron caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera aquí, iré por Deidara…

-De acuerdo…-contesto sonriendo.

El peliplata se apresuró, no quería dejar mucho tiempo solo al rubio.

Naruto pudo ver las instalaciones por el mismo. La seguridad no parecía demasiada a primera vista, pero si mirabas con atención te dabas cuenta de que probablemente ese era el lugar más seguro.

_Ring-Ring_

_-Bueno?_-Contesto el rubio.

_-Oh~ Naruto…_-saludo un hombre-_Me entere de que harías una misión en Konoha, y que además estarías trabajando cerca de un ANBU._

_-Así es… Todo es verdad_-sonrió.

-_Me preocupa un poco… _

-_No tienes por qué… protegeré al chico y ya._

-_Sin embargo, si lo que me conto Nagato es verdad, muchos asesinos irán tras él…_

-_Por eso seré yo quien lo proteja, tengo más experiencia en esto… me han enseñado muy bien. _

-_Eso es lo que me preocupa, tienes mejores habilidades y seguramente más experiencia que varios ANBUS… si llegaras a llamar mucho la atención…-dejo inclusas sus palabras-Konan hizo muy bien su trabajo, te invento una vida completamente nueva… Te estoy mandando la información, recuerda aprenderte todo… Donde estudiaste, de donde eres, donde vivías, todo.-le informo._

-_Lo hare._

-_Suerte y ten éxito en tu misión._

Naruto colgó el teléfono y reviso el correo entrante. Leyó rápidamente la información que le enviaron y se la aprendió en el tiempo en que Kakashi regresaba.

Escucho ruidos de pisadas y se contuvo de voltear a ver quién se le acercaba.

-Naruto…-le hablaron.

El rubio volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Si?-pregunto mientras veía al peliplata acompañado de un rubio de cabellera larga que lo mantenía atado en una coleta.

-Este es Deidara, será el que proteja a Itachi…-lo presento.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.-saludo de regreso.

-Y este es Naruto…-lo sujeto por el hombro.

El rubio se puso tenso, nunca había permitido que alguien además de sus compañeros de Akatsuki, lo tocaran.

-Sera el que proteja a Sasuke…

-Para que Kakashi te haya recomendado debes ser muy bueno…-reconoció el ANBU.

-Talvez…-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero que modesto, Kakashi hablo maravillas de ti…

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto conteniendo su sorpresa-La mayoría deben de ser mentiras…

Los tres se rieron por lo dicho, aun que el ex-ANBU lo hizo nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Vamos? Hoy conoceremos a nuestros objetivos…

-Dices objetivos, como si ustedes los fueran a matar…-regaño Kakashi.

-Es una manera de decirlo, son nuestros objetivos de protección.

Se subieron al carro y Kakashi manejo hasta una mansión, que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, por lo absurdamente grande que era.

-Wow!...-grito Deidara-Me parece una exageración, pero debo admitir que la arquitectura me fascina… bueno, en realidad todo tipo de arte.

Naruto solo veía la mansión con el ceño fruncido…

-_Tiene tantas entradas desprotegidas…_

Kakashi observo al asesino, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, que si nos tardamos más, en lugar de cuidar a unos veinteañeros cuidaremos a unos ancianos.

Entraron y un mayordomo los recibió.

-Por favor esperen en la sala, le avisare a los amos que ya llegaron.

Los tres hombres fueron hasta el enorme cuarto, tenía 4 sillones en total, y estaban acomodados de manera que todos vieran hacia una mesa de té, la cual estaba en el centro.

Naruto podía escuchar los pasos de dos personas bajar por las escaleras. Apretó el maletín de metal que llevaba, había muchos sonidos en la casa, seria tardado llegar a aprendérselos, para que no hubiera errores en su misión.

-Llegan tarde…-dijo un joven de cabellos en picos mientras se sentaba enfrente de los otros tres.

-No les dimos hora exacta para que llegaran…-dijo un pelinegro de cabello recogido.

-Lamentamos la demora…-se disculpó Kakashi, aunque Naruto podía distinguir un tono de _No me importa que hayamos llegado tarde._

-Preséntense…-dijo mirando a los rubios.

-Bien, mi nombre es Deidara Seiryuu y soy un ANBU, tengo 24 años.

Naruto lo escucho hablar y después fue su turno de presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 25 años.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Ahora ustedes…-miro a los pelinegros.

-Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, tengo 25 años.-Se presentó el de cabello recogido.

-Yo soy, Sasuke Uchiha… tengo 23 años.

-Bien, ahora que se conocen… tienen preguntas?-les pregunto a los Uchiha.

-Yo primero…-dijo sonriendo Itachi-Naruto… en que trabajas… o trabajabas?

-Trabaje en una empresa de seguridad, pero antes de eso fui espía a sueldo.

Naruto contesto sin dudar.

-Crees que un simple guardia de seguridad podrá protegernos?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Nunca dije que fuera un _simple_ guardia de seguridad.

Kakashi se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

-Bien, ahora que se conocen…-dijo rápidamente-Deidara será el encargado de Itachi…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero después se relajó, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

-No crees que sería mejor que Deidara me cuidara a mi… es más fácil que uno de 24 años de edad se infiltre en la universidad a que uno de 25 años pase como universitario.

-…-_Nadie me dijo nada de meterme a una universidad_-pensó el rubio.

-No es nada extraño que alguien de 25 años, siga estudiando… lo meteremos como estudiante transferido.

-…

-Has lo que creas correcto Kakashi.-le dijo Itachi.

-_Maldita sea, ahora me dicen que tendré que ir a la universidad…_

-Lo hago, Naruto cuidara de Sasuke…

-_Maldito Nagato…_

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza! Ya para que les cuento mis desgracias. . .

* * *

**Lady Angel Yue**: Me alegro que te guste, gracias por leer y por comentar.

**cjs**: Gracias por leer! Me da gusto saber que te gusto xD ahaha _Una respuesta_ Umm... no lo había pensado... tal vez, quien sabe, depende de mí humor xD ahaha

* * *

Gracias por leer, opinen por favor.

**KrMiz**


	8. De A a G de G a ¿?

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 8 **De asesino a guardaespaldas y de guardaespaldas… ¿A compañero de clases?**

-Es obvio lo que están haciendo, Itachi es el heredero principal, por eso le dejen el ANBU a él, y a mí me dan a un bueno para nada.-susurro Sasuke, sabiendo que los que estaban en el cuarto lo escucharían.

Naruto sintió algo de enojo, pero no lo demostró, su cara estaba impasible… años de práctica como asesino profesional le ayudaron a no decirle nada al pelinegro.

-No sabes de que hablas, Sasuke…-le dijo Itachi a su lado.

-…

-Les mostrare sus cuartos…-se puso de pie el Uchiha mayor.-Por motivos de seguridad, estarán quedándose con nosotros.

Los dos rubios se pusieron de pie y siguieron al otro, Kakashi y Sasuke se quedaron sentados.

-Pues confiar en mi Sasuke, Naruto es muy bueno en su trabajo, es el mejor… yo mismo lo recomendé… ¿Puedes darle al menos una oportunidad?

-…Si me matan, será tu culpa…

-Que dramático…-suspiro.

Naruto iba siguiendo a los dos hombres. Pisaba cada escalón con cuidado, en el primer escalón puso todo su peso y se escuchó el tronar de la madera, en el segundo disminuyo el peso puesto y nuevamente escucho el tronar. De esa manera fue subiendo cada escalón, y cuando llegaron al último Naruto ya no ponía prácticamente nada de peso en sus pasos. Se había aprendido los sonidos, ahora podría diferenciar cuanto pesaba la persona que subiría las escaleras.

Itachi los condujo hasta el fondo de un pasillo.

-Este es mi cuarto, y este de enfrente será el tuyo-dijo mirando a Deidara.-Tus cosas ya están aquí, puedes arreglarlas, en cuanto acabes te esperamos en la sala.

El de pelo largo asintió con la cabeza y se metió al cuarto dado por el otro.

-Tienes que disculpar a Sasuke…-le dijo mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.-La… _situación_ no es muy fácil de olvidar, y aún tenemos que superar ciertas cosas.

-Lo sé…-dijo con una sonrisa triste-Es por eso que no dije nada…

Itachi miro al rubio y pudo distinguir un atisbo de tristeza y dolor en su rostro, pero bien pudo haberlo imaginado ya que al segundo siguiente no se veía nada de esos sentimientos.

-Este es el cuarto de Sasuke…-le dijo señalando una puerta blanca-Y este…-señalo el cuarto de enfrente será el tuyo.

Naruto miro alrededor, el cuarto de Sasuke estaba al final del pasillo pero antes del de él, había otro cuarto.

-¿Este cuarto está ocupado?-pregunto señalando el cuarto anterior del de Sasuke.

Itachi miro a donde se dirigía la seña del rubio.

-No, es un cuarto de huéspedes…-explico.

-¿Estaría bien, si me quedara en este cuarto en lugar del que me dieron?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Eh?... no le veo nada malo… pero, ¿Por qué?

Naruto se rasco la nuca.

-Emm… creerás que soy raro, pero veras nunca he podido dormir bien a menos que mi cuarto este con la ventana viendo hacia el _Este_ no puedo dormir en paz…

-Si eso ayudara a que estés más cómodo aquí,-se encogió de hombros- pediré que cambien tu maleta de cuarto…

-No te preocupes, lo hare yo…-dijo sonriendo.

-En ese caso, por favor arregla tus cosas y te esperamos a bajo, cuando termines.

-Sí, gracias…

Itachi se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando.

-_Darme un cuarto lejos de la persona que protegeré… pero a que cabeza se le ocurre…_-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto que en un principio le iban a dar.-_Estos cuartos tienen ventanas, y para un asesino profesional no sería nada difícil infiltrarse en esta mansión… Solo al verla de lejos descubrí al menos 20 entradas factibles… Y si estuviera muy lejos de Sasuke, podrían aprovechar el tiempo que me tarde en llegar para matarlo; así sean solo 5 segundos de tiempo… es más que suficiente para que la bala salga del cañón… o para que la hoja de la espada penetre en el corazón._

Agarro su maleta y la llevo hasta el nuevo lugar donde se quedaría.

El cuarto era grande, tenía una cama con cuarto postes a estos estaba amarrado un dosel de color beige con detalles de flores en un color más claro. Puso su maleta arriba de la cama y la abrió. Saco su ropa y la acomodo con cuidado en el closet vacío que estaba.

Al terminar se asomó por la ventana, tenía un balcón de tamaño mediano al frente. Jalo la puerta corrediza y camino hasta ponerse en medio del balcón.

Del lado izquierdo estaba el balcón del cuarto de Sasuke, estaba a tres metros de distancia. Miro hacia arriba y miro el tejado como a unos 8 metros de distancia, fácil de brincar para alguien con habilidades. Miro hacia abajo, estaba al menos unos 12 metros de distancia desde el suelo, fácil de escalar o de brincar con ayuda de alguna cuerda.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente.-…_Esto será difícil…_

Naruto se quitó el abrigo, al parecer hoy no haría falta tener tantas armas encima. Se quitó la magnum y la puso sobre la cama, se quitó la espada corta y la dejo al lado del arma plateada. Se desato la correa que traía en el muslo y quito las dagas; se subió el pantalón del lado izquierdo, guardo una daga bajo este y dejo la otra junto a la espada. Se quitó la bolsa con venenos y se la regreso a donde la traía, era muy peligroso dejar venenos por ahí. Saco un chaleco de piel color negro y se lo puso, este cubría las 9mm y los cartuchos.

Miro las armas en su cama e hizo una mueca, no podía dejar armas por todos lados… Camino al baño y arriba del espejo había una lámpara de pared. Se subió al lavabo y miro un espacio de unos 10 cm entre la pared y la lámpara. Fue hasta la cama por la espada y la daga y las puso ahí. Prendió la luz y no se veía que algún objeto estuviera estorbando.

-_Bien, las dejare ahí por el momento, ese será el lugar para guardarlas…_

Regreso al cuarto y miro la magnum, en verdad que esa era su arma favorita. Miro hacia arriba y en lugar de ver el techo se encontró mirando el dosel de la cama. Oculto entre la tela la pistola y no se veía de ningún ángulo.

Salió del cuarto sonriendo, camino por el pasillo y sintió un tenue aroma a tabaco que venia del tercer piso. Vio subir a una sirvienta y esta le sonrió.

-Hola, tú debes ser uno de los que cuidaran a los amos…-saludo.

-Algo así…

-Me alegra que los hayan venido a cuidar, merecen ser felices después de lo que les paso…

-… sí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-si me disculpas, me están esperando en la sala…

-Oh~ adelante, de todas maneras nos estaremos viendo.-paso al rubio mientras subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Al pasar Naruto olio un perfume con olor a rosas.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la sala, Deidara ya estaba ahí.

-Espero que el cuarto sea de tu agrado…-le sonrió Itachi.

-Así es…

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, procedamos a explicarte bien lo de la universidad.-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón que estaba vació.

-Serás transferido como estudiante becado, así que dinos en que sería mejor que tuvieras la beca.

-Debido que tengo que estar cerca de Sasuke, me meteré al club en el que él este.-dijo sin dudar.

-Estoy en el club de artes marciales…-dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces iré con una beca en artes marciales…

-De acuerdo.-sonrió Itachi.-Te inscribiremos a todas las clases que lleva Sasuke, por lo que tendrán los mismos horarios.

Naruto asintió.

-En mi caso, últimamente solo estoy yendo de la casa al edificio Uchiha, por lo que te pondré como mi asistente Deidara.-le informo al otro rubio.

-Bien, dicho esto el día de hoy hemos acabado, Kakashi me comento que para que ustedes hicieran bien su trabajo tenían que conocer la casa al 100%-comento Itachi-Pueden darse una vuelta, y ver todos los cuartos de ser necesario…Por mi parte estaré en la biblioteca junto con Sasuke… tenemos _trabajo_ que hacer.

Los dos Uchihas salieron de la sala y Deidara se puso de pie.

-Bueno, yo iré a darme una vuelta, ¿vienes?-le pregunto al _Uzumaki._

_-_En un momento ira…-contesto Kakashi-tengo que hablar acerca de lo de la universidad.

El ANBU asintió y se fue caminando.

-Quería comentarte acerca d…-antes de que siguiera hablando vio que el rubio había alzado una mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

El peliplata lo miro confundido pero obedeció. Naruto se puso de pie y sin hacer anda de ruido se acercó a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta.

Miro a todos lados, y solo veía parte del jardín, un árbol a lo lejos; bajo la mirada y se le quedo viendo al enorme rosal rojo que estaba debajo de la ventana, después de unos segundo Naruto se enderezo.

-Lo siento, aun no estoy acostumbrado a todo los sonidos que hay aquí…

-Oíste algo?

-No…-El rubio sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del ex-ANBU-Ese fue el problema, al llegar y todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, los sonidos de pájaros se escuchaban, y de repente dejaron de oírse…

Kakashi vio sorprendido al rubio, él ni siquiera había notado que los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

-Dices que _aún _no te aprendes los sonidos, es que piensas aprendértelos?

-Por supuesto.

-…-suspiro-Bueno, te quería hablar acerca de la universidad, no te habíamos avisado por que Pain dijo que no querrías aceptar la misión en caso de saberlo.

-No se equivoca…-contesto rodando los ojos.-de haberlo sabido, no habría aceptado.

-Entonces me alegro de haberle hecho caso a tu líder…

-Aunque Sasuke tenía razón, hubiera sido más fácil que Deidara fuera a la universidad en vez de yo fuera…

-Sé que sí… pero aunque confió en las habilidades de Deidara, esta será su primera misión trabajando fuera de _las sombras_… por lo que pensé que sería más fácil para él el encargarse de Itachi… que como dijo, solo va de la oficina a casa y de la casa a la oficina… Pero tú, te llevaras lo peor, la universidad es un territorio abierto… puede haber enemigos de los Uchiha en el mismo salón que Sasuke… Es más peligroso y costara más trabajo mantenerlo todo cubierto… Y bueno, tú tienes más experiencia que Deidara…

-…-sonrió levemente-Buena manera de hacer que me distraiga acerca de que me van a meter a un salón de clases…

-Gracias~.-sonrió.

* * *

Por favor, opinen!

Gracias por leer~

**KrMiz**


	9. Mansión

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 9 **Mansión **

Naruto miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, estaba seguro de que había oído a alguien espiar la conversación. Pero tal vez eran solo suposiciones, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que tener cuidado de los trabajadores de la mansión.

Kakashi se había despedido de él y había ido a hablar con los pelinegros, el rubio camino hasta la entrada del terreno y dio media vuelta para caminar de regreso.

Era un jardín inmenso y el camino empedrado por el que pasaban los carros era lo único que se veía en un tramo de más de 1000mts, arboles ocultaban a primera vista la mansión de color blanco, tenía 3 pisos… y para desgracia de Naruto, tenía muchas ventanas.

Decidió que primero vería el jardín que rodeaba a la mansión. Si miraba de frente el edificio, a la derecha había una piscina, camino por la orilla y miro hacia la mansión, la arquitectura del edificio era moderno, por lo que los tejados eran lisos y limpios, las tejas eran de color gris obscuro. Siguió caminando y llego a un cuarto a parte de la casa, abrió la puerta y era un dojo.

Salió del dojo y miro hacia la izquierda, pudo ver la piscina, pero más allá, bajando unas escaleras se veía una cancha de tenis, o de voleibol… Naruto no pudo distinguir bien la red. Al lado del dojo había otro cuarto de menor tamaño, abrió la puerta y era un baño. Camino hasta la entrada trasera de la mansión.

Naruto se pasó casi toda la tarde mirando que había dentro de cada puerta. En total había 10 habitaciones para dormir, cada una de ellas tenía un baño y un vestidor; 4 de ellas tenían el vestidor más grande que los restantes y todos los cuartos tenían balcón.

En el primer piso había dos salas de estar, aunque en una, los sillones eran individuales; tenían un comedor para 16 personas; la cocina era enorme y tenían 4 cocineros; estaba el estudio que más bien parecía biblioteca… tres paredes estaban repletas de libros y la que no estaba cubierta, tenía un ventanal que iluminaba el lugar; había solo un baño en la planta de abajo, pero un baño enooorme, había un lavamanos doble, un mingitorio, y un escusado.

En el segundo piso, había 6 cuartos, una sala con televisión y para sorpresa de Naruto había un cuarto para películas… con capacidad para 10 personas y una pantalla del tamaño de una pared.

En el tercer piso estaban los otros 4 cuartos, Naruto descubrió que dos de ellos en realidad eran los de los hermanos, pero como sabían que tenían que estar cerca de sus _guardaespaldas_ se pasaron a los cuartos de abajo. Uno estaba apartado de todo y era el cuarto más grande de todos, estaba limpio y nada estaba desacomodado. El rubio imagino que ese era el cuarto de los papas de los Uchihas. Y el último cuarto estaba cerrado con llave… pero de ahí provenía el olor a cigarrillo que había olido antes. Había una terraza con jacuzzi y tenía sombrillas para tomar el sol, también tenía una pequeña (_en comparación a la principal_) piscina tipo infinita. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la cochera cuando vio otro edificio pequeño.

Entro y vio que estaba dividido en 6 cuartos, tres estaban prácticamente vacíos, limpios y todo pero los closets estaban vacíos y los otros tres tenían cosas en los baños, como jabones y cepillos de dientes y los closets si tenían ropa. También había un cuarto de lavado, tenía dos lavadoras, dos secadoras y había un mueble repleto de productos de lavado.

Cuando iba a salir se encontró con uno de los mayordomos.

-Ah~ Señor, ¿Ya vio toda la casa?-le pregunto amablemente.

-Creo que solo me falta la cochera… pero el edificio principal ya lo termine.-Le sonrió.

-Se lleva un tiempo el recorrerla toda, ¿cierto?-le pregunto con gracia.

-Ni que lo diga, parece que visite un castillo…

-¡Para nada!-dijo sonriendo-Tuve la fortuna de visitar el palacio de Buckingham y créame, esta mansión no es nada comparada… Incluso cuando regrese aquí, sentí que era muy pequeña.

Naruto se rio por lo dicho.

-De todas maneras, tendrá tiempo para acostumbrarse…

-Eso espero…-dijo recordando todas las zonas por las que era fácil entrar.

-Lo hará.-le aseguro-Mientras tanto, si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en buscarme.

-Gracias…-le sonrió, y de repente recordó algo-Entonces le preguntare de una vez; El cuarto que está cerrado en el tercer piso… ¿De quién es?

-Ah~ Ese cuarto es del señor Madara, es uno de los tíos de los señoritos…

-¿Él no vive aquí?

-Sí, pero ahorita está en otro país, debido a la muerte de los señores…-dijo susurrando-Las relaciones con otras empresas extranjeras no iban muy bien, por lo que Itachi dejo a su tío a cargo de las nuevas negociaciones…

-¿Itachi es el que se quedó a cargo de la compañía?

-En realidad, el testamento decía que ambos hermanos tomarían el control de las acciones de los padres.

-De las acciones… ¿Entonces además de ellos quien más tiene acciones?

-Naturalmente los tíos-le dijo-El señor Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, eran hermanos del señor Fugaku… El señor Fugaku tenía el 60% de las acciones, sus hermanos tienen el 20% cada quien… cuando el señor de la casa murió le dejo el 30% a cada uno de los señoritos, pero la condición era que los dos decidirían el futuro de la compañía juntos, si uno no estaba de acuerdo con algo, entonces no se haría.

-Ya veo… Muchas gracias por platicarme acerca de eso…

-No se preocupe, si lo que un pobre viejo como yo sabe, le ayuda a proteger a mis amos… le diría hasta la receta secreta de mi tarta pollo…

Naruto se carcajeo.

-Espero no llegar a eso…-se burló.

El rubio se despidió del señor y fue hasta la cochera, había 6 carros, dos camionetas y los demás eran carros deportivos. En otro lado de la cochera había dos limosinas.

-Esta noche será tediosa…-se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba.-Y mañana será peor…

Regreso a la mansión y en el camino se encontró con Deidara.

-Hey!-le sonrió el otro rubio.- ¿Ya terminaste?

-Apenas, ¿Y tú?

-Igual… Esta casa es enorme…-dijo suspirando.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Oye… puedo hacerte una pregunta…-le dijo.

-Claro…-dijo mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

-¿Tú que piensas de todo esto?

-…-lo miro sentarse a su lado-… de todo ¿Qué?

-De que probablemente intenten matar a los hermanos…-explico mientras señalaba a sus espaldas, como si ellos estuvieran atrás.

-Es más que probable…-dijo-Por eso nos trajeron a nosotros… y aunque no me guste le idea, tendré que proteger a Sasuke y tú tendrás que proteger a Itachi…

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-Ja!-se burló- no te confundas, me refiero a que no me gusta la idea de ir a la universidad, la idea de pelear y proteger no suena tan mal... aunque estaría mejor si la casa estuviera más chica… o que tuviera menos ventanas…-bufo.

-Jajaja-se burló-Estoy de acuerdo, pero cuantas ventanas tiene esta casa?! Debe tener al menos unas 100…

-Así es…-dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes, una mucama me preguntó si éramos hermanos…

-¿Qué?-sonrió.

-Sí!-se lo miro entretenido-Me dijo, que como los dos éramos rubios y teníamos ojos azules parecíamos hermanos… de hecho se burló de eso, dijo dos hermanos cuidando a otros hermanos, rubios y pelinegros…

-No me parezco a ti…-le dijo-quitando el hecho de rubios y con ojos azules…

-Eso le dije yo…-sonrió ampliamente.-Te puedo hacer otra pregunta…-dijo repentinamente serio.

-Sí.

-Has sentido que te observan?

Naruto se puso serio.

-Todo el tiempo…

-Entonces piensas igual que yo?

-Me imagino que si…

-Me lo temía, esperaba que fuera mi imaginación…-se froto la nuca- Eso quiere decir que…-dejo inclusa la frase.

-Que hay alguien en la mansión que está siguiendo nuestros movimientos, probablemente dos… No podremos relajarnos...

-Trabajo trabajo…-repitió suspirando-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Esperare a que hagan algo… No podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos de personas…

-De acuerdo, seguiré tu plan…

* * *

Gracias por leer! **o3o** Por favor comenten **(:**

**KrMiz**


	10. Venenos

**_Asesino de Corazón._**

* * *

Capítulo 10 **Venenos.**

Ya se había hecho tarde, y la cena pronto seria servida.

Naruto superviso a los cocineros mientras hacían la comida, y también vigilo los movimientos de los mayordomos al servir. Lo hizo discretamente, para que el que los estaba vigilando no sospechara nada.

Los cinco hombres cenaron en el comedor para 16 personas; Kakashi estaba en medio y a su derecha estaba Sasuke, al lado de Sasuke estaba Naruto; del lado izquierdo de Kakashi estaba Itachi y al lado de este estaba Deidara.

Los cocineros habían hecho lasaña y crema de flor de calabaza.

El silencio era incómodo y ninguno de los dos rubios hizo esfuerzos por romperlo.

-Entonces, Naruto…-dijo el Uchiha mayor.-Si tienes mi edad, significa que ya terminaste la universidad… ¿cierto?

El ojiazul asintió.

-¿En qué carrera?

Naruto tomo un trago de agua.

-Biología.-dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y se llevó un tenedor con alimento a la boca.

-Mi hermano está estudiando Economía Empresarial…-dijo señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza-… y yo estudie Negocios y Comercio Internacional…

Naruto sonrió como respuesta y después todo quedo en silencio, otra vez.

Una vez acabaron de comer les trajeron el postre, Naruto no había estado presente cuando los cocineros lo prepararon.

Había solo tres postres, dos de ellos eran de chocolate y el último era de fresa. Los camareros llevaron tazas de café para los cuatro y un paquete de galletas para Itachi y otro para Kakashi.

Le arrimaron los de chocolate a los dos rubios y el de fresa se lo pasaron a Sasuke.

-…-miro el postre del pelinegro.

-_Si lo envenenaron no se dará cuenta rápidamente… la fresa cubre los sabores, ya que a veces es dulce con trozos ácidos._-pensó.

Se llevó una probada de su postre de chocolate y no distinguió ningún veneno, solo el delicioso sabor amargo del cacao del fondo junto con las nueces.

-Disculpa, Sasuke…-menciono su nombre por primera vez-veras yo soy alérgico al chocolate…-le paso su plato-Te importa si me quedo yo con el de fresa?

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido.

-Acabas de comerle un trozo al pastel…-observo.

-Sí… pero es porque no quería verme malagradecido… pero temo que si me lo como tendré que ir al hospital más tarde.

-Casi no me gusta el chocolate…

-Pero no eres alérgico…-le respondió.

-…

-Bueno, se me olvidaba… eres menor que yo, tienes tus gustos más infantiles…-dijo para provocarle.

-Bien…-le dijo agarrando el pastel de chocolate y pasándole el de fresa.

-Gracias.-sonrió.

Naruto se llevó un trozo del postre que era del pelinegro a la boca.

-_Demonios…_-dijo sintiendo el sabor característico de la **_Datura stramonium_** o mejor conocida como **_Estramonio-_**_No vi quien lo puso…_

Naruto había tenido un entrenamiento muy rigoroso para poder detectar los venenos y contrarrestarlos. La manera más rápida de evitar ser matado por veneno era hacer que tu cuerpo sea inmune.

**- - - FLASH BACK - - -**

**-Naruto, esta lección es simple… pero peligrosa.**

**-De todo lo que me has enseñado… ¿Algo era seguro?**

**El otro sonrió ampliamente.**

**-No. Pero esto es aún más peligroso…-dijo seriamente-Pasaremos a ****_venenos_****.**

**El rubio paso saliva nerviosamente.**

**-Desde tiempos atrás los venenos son la forma más rápida, sencilla y discreta de matar a alguien. Hay distintos tipos de veneno… están aquellos que son extraídos de los minerales, como son el arsénico o el mercurio… **

**Naruto el cual estaba sentado en una silla, miro hacia un escritorio, el cual tenía distintas plantas, frascos y un mortero de madera. **

**-También están los vegetales… En la lección anterior te enseñe las plantas medicinales y te dije que varias de ellas, si no se aplicaba la dosis correcta podía ocasionar la muerte… Muchas de las plantas medicinales tienen efectos negativos en el cuerpo humano, si se da al menos una pequeña dosis más. **

**Naruto reconoció una hoja de ricino. **

**-Veo que has descubierto el ****_Ricinus communis_****, esta planta suele ocuparse para hacer aceite de Ricino el cual se ocupa como purgante. Pero si se come la hoja, el tallo o principalmente las semillas…-dijo mientras mostraba una semilla muy parecida al frijol ****_pinto _****en tamaño y color.-estas pequeñas semillas pueden enfermar a un humano en cuestión de seis horas… y matarlo en cuestión de a lo mucho tres días.-le lanzo una semilla.- ¿Cómo te darías cuenta de que esto es venenoso?**

**El rubio observo la semilla cuidadosamente.**

**-Bueno, debido a que no puedo probarlo… no se su sabor, pero si tu pregunta es si lo podría distinguir de un frijol, entonces sí…-le señalo un pequeño piquito que sobresalía del falso frijol.-Los frijoles no tienen esto, en su lugar tienen una pequeña marca en su costado.**

**El hombre que estaba enfrente sonrió.**

**-Muy bien… Te acuerdas acerca de que mata a un humano en horas? **

**El alumno asintió.**

**-No hay una cura tal cual para el veneno de ricino… En realidad no hay manera de contrarrestarlo… **

**-Entonces es el veneno perfecto?**

**-No existe cosa como el veneno perfecto, mocoso…-le dijo un coscorrón.**

**-Dije que no había cura como tal, pero se puede combatir… Son necesarias varias cosas, pero si la fuerza interna de la persona que fue envenenada es elevada puede curarse… si en tres días no muestra alguna mejora, la persona morirá. Para este veneno se tiene que tomar en cuenta el peso y la condición física, tal vez a un hombre robusto le afecte cierta cantidad pero aun hombre delgado le hará falta otra… Una sola semilla puede matar a un niño… seis semillas puede matar a un caballo o a un buey… **

**-Entiendo…**

**-Bien… Te enseñare a distinguir los venenos, por su olor y sabor.**

**-Pero como sabré su sabor?-pregunto confundido-Que no son peligrosos?**

**-Todo veneno es peligroso…-dijo dándole la espalda y machacando una de las semillas de ricino.**

**-…**

**-Es por eso que necesitas hacerte inmune… Tu cuerpo necesita de la adaptación activa de los venenos, para que de esa manera no te afecten matándote… Habrá varios venenos que tu cuerpo no podrá contrarrestar al 100 pero te aseguro que ningún veneno te matara. **

**Agarro menos de un trocito de semilla molida y se la paso al rubio en un papelito blanco.**

**-Cómetela…-ordeno.**

**Naruto obedeció sin chistar.**

**- - - FIN FLASH BACK - - -**

De esa manera el rubio había probado todo tipo de venenos, desde vegetales hasta los minerales. Aun recordaba lo horrible que se sintió al tocarle el arsénico.

Su cuerpo era una maquina inmune a venenos, pero ciertos venenos le causaban otros efectos. Para su desgracia el veneno proveniente de la pequeña planta blanca era mortal hasta para el hombre más robusto.

Naruto sintió los efectos de inmediato; su corazón se le acelero de manera frenética.

La mano con la que sostenía el tenedor se apretó aún más alrededor del metal. Deidara miro la mano del otro rubio y pudo observar un hilo de sangre correr lentamente. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y cambio el tenedor de mano, dejando la lastimada oculta debajo del mantel.

-Na…-iba a decir, cuando se dio cuenta de la negativa del otro.

El rubio no podía dejar remanentes del pastel, Sasuke podía agarrarlo de nuevo y comérselo. Y no quería asustar a los pelinegros diciéndoles que alguien de la casa los intentaba matar. Se comió el postre de fresa y su taquicardia se hizo más frecuente.

-Estuvo delicioso…-se levantó de la mesa, sin mirar atrás se levantó y antes de salir del comedor se sostuvo del marco de la puerta.-Kakashi, te necesito en mi cuarto… ahora.

El peliplata se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y fue hasta donde se había recargado el rubio, este ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Deidara… Te importaría cuidar de los pequeños hermanos Uchiha… tengo que discutir un tema con Naruto…

El rubio asintió, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, desde que el otro insistió en cambiar de postre.

El ex-ANBU subió las escaleras rápidamente y pronto estuvo en el cuarto del asesino.

Naruto estaba hincado en medio de la habitación. Con una mano se sostenía el pecho y con la otra evitaba que su cuerpo se desplomara en la alfombra beige.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veneno… pastel… efectos…-dijo pausadamente y con trabajo.

El peliplata se apresuró a ponerse en su lado y le toco el hombro.

-No lo hagas…-dijo sacudiéndose la mano.-Solo necesito que cuides de Sasuke… yo… estaré bien.

-¿Cómo crees que estarás bien?-le pregunto mirando el sudor en la frente del rubio.-Tenemos que ir a un doctor.

Naruto se puso de pie y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-No es necesario… no me matara, pero eso no significa que los efectos serán agradables… solo necesito descansar…

-Olvídalo…-le dijo- Llamare a emergencias.

-No!-le grito lo más alto que pudo, que para ese entonces no era muy fuerte-Soy uno de los asesinos de Akatsuki, soy Kyūbi…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-No me compares con los débiles de los ANBUS.

-Por más fuerte que seas…

-Fue _Estramonio_…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Imposible, ya deberías de estar muerto…

-Yo no…-se recostó en la cama-Te lo dije, solo necesito descansar…

El rubio cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo pausada.

-Naruto?-pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.

Kakashi tomo el pulso del rubio y noto que este estaba débil, pero aun así constante, al igual que su respiración.

-Esta…-dijo sorprendido-dormido.

Kakashi se sentó al lado de él y lo miro aun sorprendido.

-_Sí que son de temer…_-se dijo a sí mismo-_El grupo Akatsuki…_

**xXxXx**

Naruto intento abrir los ojos y vio la figura de una mujer.

_-No lo hagas cariño…_-le dijo esa mujer mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la cabeza.-_Necesitas quedarte aquí… no salgas de aquí… _

_La mujer estaba suplicándole que no saliera._

_-Estas llorando…-dijo Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados._

-_No…-_sollozó-_Es solo que está lloviendo afuera…_

-_Quiero irme…_

-_No, no puedes…_-le dijo abrazándolo-_Necesitas quedarte aquí. Tienes sueño, necesitas dormirte…_

-_Pero… _

-_Sin peros, cariño… Papá y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosas… Tienes que ser un buen niño y quedarte aquí…_

Escucho a la mujer sollozar mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-_Eres valiente mi niño… Juguemos a algo…_-le acaricio el cabello-_Contare hasta diez y tú te dormirás, cuando te despiertes…_-sollozo de nuevo-_papá y yo te presentaremos a alguien muy especial para nosotros…_

Naruto asintió medio dormido.

-_Ese es mi niño, ese mi Naruto…_-la voz de la mujer se quebró.-_Duerme cariño…_

La voz suave de la mujer empezó a tararear una canción de cuna.

-_Te amamos Naruto… Tú padre y yo…_

Sintió como la mujer lo tapaba con cobijas y después cerraba la puerta de donde estaba el niño.

Un grito masculino se escuchó fuerte y claro, seguido de un desgarrador grito de mujer.

Naruto se despertó rápidamente de la cama, su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Despertaste…-le dijo un peliplata que estaba a su lado.

El rubio se limpió el sudor de la frente. El estramonio en pequeñas dosis no mataba solo se producía un delirio alucinatorio… Y aunque la dosis que le iban a dar a Sasuke produciría la muerte, a Naruto solo le causo que entrara en un trance.

* * *

Perdonen por la espera, pero al igual que Naruto la universidad consumirá la mayoría de mi tiempo.

* * *

**cjs**: Gracias por leer y por comentar, lamento la espera y me disculpo por qe no podre actualizar tan seguido. Me alegra que te guste el cambio de personalidad **°3°**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por favor opinen (:

**KrMiz**


End file.
